It Started With A Drink
by MKKH
Summary: Well, it all started with a drink. Rated T for future chapters. KB
1. It Started With A Drink

**A/N: So this is my first Castle fic. I haven't written much of anything in a while, so my skills are a little rusty. Please review and I love constructive critism! It'll be more AU towards the end. **

**It Started With A Drink**

Castle had invited her to dinner, well drinks actually, but the two ended up sharing an appetizer. He had scotch; she had a few glasses of wine. The bar was only a few blocks, three to be exact, from Castle's apartment, so they hailed a cab from the prescient and decided to walk home when they were done.

Beckett knew Castle had feelings for her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. However, what she couldn't admit was the fact that she had feelings for Castle. These feelings were more than just friendship; it was something deeper, for both of them. She stared at her half empty glass of wine, it was her third. Castle was talking about something, but she wasn't paying much attention, just nodding and saying 'yea' periodically. Her attention then moved to Castle's lips.

She loved his lips, she couldn't really explain why, but she did. As he kept talking she kept imagining the feeling of kissing him, his soft lips pressed against hers. He must have noticed her staring at his lips, because he stopped talking and that seemed to pull her out of her daze.

"Kate." He said slowly leaning in.

She didn't really expect it, but he kissed her. They sat on the barstools and continued kissing for a few minutes, until finally, their lips mouths slowly began to open. She opened her mouth first, she was taking this to the next level and that wasn't something she usually did, but Castle wanted to take it to the next level too, and he followed to suit.

"Kate, let's get out of here." Castle said a bit breathless.

"Ok." She said softly, grapping her purse, finishing off her wine, and grabbing his arm as he paid the check.

They walked arm-in-arm back to his apartment, stopping a few times to pick up where they left off in the bar. Kate couldn't believe what she was doing. She had just drunk three glasses of wine and was walking back to Castle's apartment, arm-in-arm with him, at one in the morning.

Castle couldn't believe what she was doing either, but it just made him want her more. When they arrived back his apartment, he was glad to find his mother was staying the night at Chets and Alexis had 3 days left in her class trip to Europe. He led her upstairs, kissing her the entire time, and slowly beginning to unbutton her blouse.

She didn't care that Castle was unbuttoning her blouse, she didn't care that she was basically drunk, she didn't care that she was about to have sex with Castle, she really just didn't care. She was lonely and had been for a long time, and all of this brought back a rush that she hadn't felt in a very long time.

All of her loneliness caused her to get too caught up in her thoughts to realize that Castle was now on top of her, thrusting into her, and sucking on her neck. When she finally realized what was going on she let out a moan. Something felt right, she didn't know if it was Castle, or the sex, but something felt right.

Kate was actually a bit disappointed when she realized Castle was done. She laid monition less for a few moments trying to catch her breath, while Castle laid next to her doing the same thing.

"That… was… amazing." Castle said breathless.

"Yes it was." She agreed a few seconds later.

They remained motionless for a few more minutes, until finally Castle rolled over to face the wall and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face. Beckett caught all of this out of the corner of her eye.

She had just began to roll out of bed and pick up the pieces of her clothing that were scattered all around the room, when he noticed he noticed she wasn't in bed with him.

"Kate?" He said half asleep and trying to see throughout the dark room.

She waited a few minutes; she didn't know what to say. "Yea?" She finally decided to respond.

"What are you doing?" He asked still barely awake.

"I… I was just leaving." She told him. It was after all, the truth.

"Honey, it's late, stay. I don't want something to happen to you on your way home."

She had to think about what she should do. Her apartment was nearly forty blocks away and it was two in the morning. After thinking about it, she finally decided it was in her best interest to stay. "Only this time Castle."

"Ok baby, now come lay back down with me hot stuff." He said half awake, and half drunk.

She couldn't help but giggle as she climbed back into bed with him and curled up next to him. Something felt right. Castle felt right.

Kate Beckett, the usually well put together NYPD decetive woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee coming from downstairs. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was, and what had just happened, but when she did, she knew she had to talk to Castle.

She ventured out of bed, and found Castle's tee shirt from the night before. She knew it would take too long to find her clothes, so she decided this would have to do, for now.

Castle heard her coming down the steps. He somehow knew she wanted to talk. He reached over to one of the cabinets and got out two plates. He put scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on both and sat them across from the stove top on the island. He then got out two coffee mugs, but before he could finish pouring the coffee, Beckett was already standing behind him. It startled him a bit, but he knew she was there.

"Well my little sex pot, how was your night?" He asked her as he continued to pour coffee into the second mug.

"Pretty darn good Castle. How was yours?"

"Not bad, I really loved the part where we came back to my apartment and no one was home." He said, causing Kate to giggle.

"Can we talk?" Beckett asked Castle.

"Well, I just got done making breakfast, what a perfect time to talk!" He replied a bit happy about the oppurtunity to sit down and talk to her.

They sat down next to each other at the island and just as Beckett began eating, Castle started the conversation, "so, since I think it's unanimous that we both had tons of fun last night, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Castle…" Beckett began.

"No, I want to take you on a real date. Dinner and a movie maybe, or dancing, or a carriage ride through the park, whatever you want."

"Castle… I don't, I don't know…" She began once again.

"Dinner and a movie? Simple, classic, yet fun." Castle was, well, being Castle.

"Fine, dinner and a movie, but can we not talk about this to the boys?" Kate asked, she didn't want people to know she got drunk and slept with Castle.

"Wouldn't dream about talking about it." Castle reassured her.

"Good, now, I've got to get to work." Beckett said getting up and kissing Castle.

"You, didn't finish your breakfast, you're in nothing but my shirt, Kate?" He rambled on as she walked about the door, flipping her handbag over her shoulder.

"See you at work Castle." She said walking out the door.


	2. And Continued At Work

**A/N: So I saw my reviews from the first chapter and laughed so hard! Thank you guys so much! Beckett NYPD I didn't really know what to do with him after that so I just had him go to sleep… andy1990 Don't worry, she doesn't go all stand offish **** 0 Thanks for being interested **** and yes she did just leave in his shirt :P I had to have her do one more crazy thing. **

**So here is chapter two **** keep the reviews coming. I read every single one, I really do. **

"Beckett?" Castle asked standing in front of Beckett's desk.

"Yes?" She answered not bothering to look up from her paper work.

"Here, I brought you coffee." Castle then said, holding out the coffee cup full of coffee.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him, smiling, and taking the cup of coffee. She looked up after she took a sip of coffee and sitting it on her desk. Somehow her eyes found his. His sweet blue eyes provide on ocean of comfort to her, even though he doesn't know it.

"Kate, I'm…" Castle began.

"Castle, please don't tell me you're getting ready to say you're sorry."

"Well, Kate, I…" He began once again

"Castle, there is nothing to apologize for. We had a great night together, if anything I should be saying thank you for the lovely breakfast!" She told him.

"Fine." Castle caved in. He knew there was nothing to apologize about, it was true, there shared a wonderful night, that's it, nothing to apologize for.

Once again their eyes met. They both knew there was something special about the other one, but neither could put their finger on it.

There were so many things Castle loved about Kate. He loved how strong and independent she was. He loved how brave she was, well, more like envied. He loved her hair, how it always smelled of mangos. He loved how she could solve a murder in a few hours, and in four inch heels.

To be honest, Kate had numerous things she loved about him. She loved his hair, how it was always messy, yet put together. She loved his eyes, and how they always managed to see right through her. She loved his cockiness, his humor, and secretly, his books. Most of all though, she loved him, and whether she knew it or not, he loved her too.

She wished they weren't at work. Even though last night, she let her guard down for Castle, she would do it again. Sure she was drunk, but something about the whole thing felt, right. Beckett couldn't explain her feelings, she had never been able too, but maybe, something was about to change.

"Castle, I… I…" She began, stuttering. She knew what she wanted to say, but knew it would be out of place. Now wasn't the time to tell him she loved him.

"Yea…" Castle replied, in a bit of a daze at the fact that Kate Beckett had just stuttered.

"I wanted to thank you for breakfast!" She quickly said, changing the subject in her mind from love, to food.

"No problem!" Castle said a bit full of himself. "Glad you enjoyed the two bites you took if it."

"Sorry, had to go home, get _my_ clothes on." She reminded him, though it wasn't possible for him to forget.

He didn't want to forget. He loved the image of her in his shirt. He just loved thinking of her. Even the smallest things, coffee, watches, everything reminded him of her.

"What do you say we move that dinner up to tonight?" He said spontaneously, not thinking at all about the fact that they were at work.

"Castle!" She whispered at him angrily.

"What?" He asked giving his brain time to process what he had just done. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot."

"Sure." Was her only reply.

"But really?" He asked, he really did want to know, he loved spending time with her.

"Castle, right now we are at work, and I'm not someone who mixes business with pleasure."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Castle wondered aloud.

"It's a maybe." Beckett told him, slouching over her desk to be eye level with him, then leaving to get more coffee.

"Oh Kate Beckett, so beautiful, yet so hard to get." He said aloud.

"What was that?" Kevin asked through a giggle.

"Nothing." Castle answered a bit embarrassed before getting up, straightening his jacket, and leaving to find Kate.

When Castle finally managed to track down Kate, he saw something he never dreamed he'd see. There she was Kate Beckett, sitting in a random chair in random hallway, reading Heat Wave. Maybe all of his wildest dreams were about to come true.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Castle asked jokingly.

"Castle!" Beckett replied.

"Is it a good book?" Castled asked her.

"What? Oh, um, it's ok." She answered, playing hard to get. She loved teasing him, she loved messing with his ego.

"Oh really? Because I believe the New York Times would care to disagree."

"Would they now?" Beckett asked him.

"Yes they would."

"Well, why don't you find out what I really think, let's move that date up to tonight." Beckett declared.

"Ah, the uncrackable Kate Beckett cracking under the words of the amazing Richard Castle." Castled boasted.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's see if he has the same effect tonight at dinner shall we?" She continued teasing him. At this point it was a bit of a game, one she really enjoyed.

"We shall." He answered with a smirk.

"Good, and Castle next time, write a realistic sex scene." She told him with a smile as she walked away.

Little did they know, things were about to get very realistic, in more than one way.


	3. Then Led To A Date

**A/N: This one is for Beckett NYPD, yes I've been told I have a very good sense of humor (: and thank you for being the first person I know of to wait for and want my chapter notifications! You rock! I wasn't planning on writing this morning, but this one is all for you!**

Castle arrived promptly at 7:00 pm at her front door. He stood there with the box of chocolate in one hand and the flowers in another. He didn't know what to bring, he knew she liked chocolate, but flowers seemed more first dateish.

He stood there for a few moments. Maybe she didn't hear the first buzz. He pushed the door bell again. Just as he took his finger off, she opened the door.

"Hey." Castle said breathless. She looked stunning. She was wearing black trousers, black pumps which to Castle looked like they'd kill her feet after a while because of the pointy toe, and red beaded tank top. It was unusually warm and they both felt the need to wear spring like clothing. "I brought you these," he told her holding out the flowers and chocolate. "I couldn't decide which one, so I just bought both."

"That's very sweet of you!" Beckett replied. She couldn't remember the last time someone had bought her flowers. She liked it.

She got out a vase for the flowers while Castle unwrapped them, and sat the chocolates on the island. Once the vase had just the right amount of water, well maybe not the perfect amount, but who cares? She put the vase on the island and Castle put them in the vase for her. Without saying a word, Castle stood up, walked over beside her, offered her his arm, and they walked out arm-in-arm to their awaiting taxi.

Once in the taxi, Castle pondered the idea of saying something, start a conversation, but didn't really know what to say. The ride was getting awkward though, so he finally asked her, "so, what made you come on this date with me anyway?"

She didn't really know the answer just that she wanted to, so that's what she told him. "I don't really know, I just wanted to come."

"Really? I think you like me!" He teased.

"Maybe, maybe not." She teased back seductively.

Just as he was about to reply to her teasing, the taxi stopped. Castle paid the driver and got out on Kate's side after her. They were in front of a little Italian bistro, Castle's favorite. He had been a regular customer there for years, but he hadn't been since he started shadowing Beckett.

"So, is this place good?" She asked just before they entered the restaurant.

"Only the best!" He answered.

They walked into the bistro surprisingly, hand in hand. Whether it was love, or something else, neither

one of them could deny the fact that they enjoyed each other's company. They walked it, and the host

already recognized Castle's face.

"Hello Mr. Castle." The host said. "Right this way."

The duo followed the older looking man to their table, a small table for two in the back of the unusually

crowded restaurant. The host sat their menus down and reminded them, that just like at most

restaurants their waiter would be with them soon.

The silence that followed their sitting was somewhat enjoyable. They were both looking over their menus, Kate was lost in it.

"What to order…" Kate said aloud waiting for Castle to respond.

"Well, the agnolotti is fantastic, the pinzimonio isn't bad, but the agnello scottadito **is personal favorite, and the best they serve might I add." He answered, boasting a bit, for the sake of the angello scottadito.**

**Before Kate could reply, the waiter was there and ready to take their orders. Castled ordered first, he lived up to his statement that the agnello scottadito was the best, and ordered it, Kate on the other hand had to think a while. Everything on the menu looked great, but she hardly ever ate Italian food, Chinese was more her thing. She wasn't in the mood for pizza, or regular spaghetti and meatballs and most of the other stuff she couldn't pronounce. Much to Castle surprise after telling her the best dishes, she order a classic chicken fettuccine alfrado. **

"**I bring you to this beautiful Italian bistro, tell you all about the veal and the lamb, and you order alfrado?" Castle said, he was quite confused at what Kate had just done.**

"**I couldn't pronounce most of the menu that was the only thing I had had before that wasn't pizza or spaghetti." She answered. It was true, she wasn't a fan trying new things.**

"I should've known." He said with a bit a giggle, letting her know he was kidding about the whole time.

His giggle cause her to blush. The way he looked at her when he was joking with her, the way he was looking at here now, always made her blush.

"So Castle…" Beckett began.

"Yes…" He said looking at her from the top of this wine glass.

"How many other women have you brought here?" She asked, with a hint of a seductive smile.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She said with a hint of seriousness.

"Three." He said looking her in the eye.

"Who?" She said curiously. She didn't know if he would answer, but it was worth a shot.

"You, Alexis, and my mother." He said with a smirk.

"I should have known!" She told him matching his smirk.

"So, how many men have you been to dinner with?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few. Why?" She said innocently.

"Just wondering." He told her with another smirk.

"Sure you were!" She replied jokingly and matching his smirk once again. "How many women have you been to dinner with?"

"Way too many to count." He answered quickly and smiling.

She wanted to kiss him so bad, she loved that smirk he made, it also made her want to kiss him. She still couldn't believe what she did the night before, but she knew two things, it was going to happen again, just not tonight. She wanted to have a real date with him, not just sex. She knew he wanted the same thing, and had for a lot longer than she had, and she loved that.

The rest of their dinner was fantastic, as all of the date had been up until that point. Once they got to the theatre, she was glad she had work a tank top, the cold theatre almost required Castle to put his arm around her. She loved all of this puppy love kind of stuff, and by the end of the night, the good night kiss she was received was the sweetest kiss she had ever received.


	4. Which Made Her Want To Fight

**A/N So as long as I don't get writers block, expect updates probably every day up until Wednesday. I'm on vacation with my grandparents and aunt and uncle which consist of staying in a cabin (with Wi-Fi! Yes!) or going fishing on Douglas Lake. (If you know where that is PM me and tell me some things to do.) So lots of updates coming. Thanks for all the reviews guys! They make my day ****. So in this chapter, I had a bit of fun with how Swanson and Beckett met, because it doesn't say – well I don't believe it does. So please let me know if you like it! I also used some stuff for this week's preview of the new episode when Swanson comes back ****. **

She walked into her apartment after their date. She couldn't remember ever being half this happy, except with Swanson . Swanson, the man she dated for the last 2 years of her life, the man who left her for his job, she still loved him. She didn't really know why she loved him, there was just something about him, and he understood her, completely. Unlike what Castle had said, he was the ying to her yang. Sure they may have had the same personality, but there was something about him, something special.

She wanted him back, but she wanted Castle too. She knew Castle would never leave her for work, but she liked the chase with Swanson. A chase, that's where it all began. It started out as her case, a murder in the upper east side, but it soon became a federal matter when the New York Attorney General was found to be involved, and now he was fleeing police. Kate had almost made the arrest, when she let him get away. She turned away to tell Swanson, her new temporary federal partner to get backup, when he somehow got away. They hopped in her car and began to follow him, and what she didn't know, was the entire time Swanson couldn't stop starring at her and smiling, sure he'd only know this woman a matter of hours, but he was in love.

When they finally got back to the station, Swanson decided it was time to tell her how he felt. To his surprise, when he asked Kate on a date, she said yes. There was something about the two of them. He didn't know if he had felt it first, but he had always known it.

Their first date was like no other Kate had been on, it wasn't unique though. It was dinner and drinks, nothing abnormal about that. It was what happened after that. She never meant it get that far. She invited him in for coffee, even though they had just had drinks. While they were waiting for the coffee to get done, he mentioned that he loved to box, what a coincidence, she did too. Without thinking Swanson just took her hand and let her out to his SUV and was a complete gentleman the whole time, opening the door for her, the works. He drove her back to the station. By this point she was fairly sure as to what would happen, but there was still part of her that wanted to deny it.

"Maybe this is the best date I've ever been on." She thought smiling.

They didn't speak, but he must have been a mind reader, because he smiled back at her when he caught her smiling about how great their date was so far.

He looked up at the building, then looked at her with a smile, "so, where's the gym in this place?"

She looked at him and smiled, she was right about why they were there. "Right this way!" She said smiling at him.

She first took him to her locker, much to his surprise it contained her work out clothes and boxing gloves, and he didn't really think she was serious when she said she was serious about boxing. Either way, he knew this date would be amazing. She grabbed the clothes and boxing gloves and headed to the locker room off of the gym.

"You have something to wear? Because I really don't think you can box in that." She told him looking up at him seductively and grabbing at his tie.

"As a matter of fact I do." He said smiling down at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, he had from the moment he met her. "I'll be right back." He told her before he gave her the deepest kiss she had ever received, and probably one of the best.

They remained smiling, but went their separate ways. By the time she was done changing her had already went down to his vehicle and changed his clothes. Did it really take her that long? No. He must have done all of that so fast to impress her.

"Alright, now I may be a girl, but _DON'T_ go easy on me!" She told him with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He replied though secretly he had planned on letting her win this entire time.

"Alright, let's go!" And with that it began.

As they were boxing she couldn't help but think of how much she liked Swanson, he boxed with her, he had the courage to be rough with her, and not many men would do that. She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize that he had pinned her down on the mat. Sure it hurt when he threw her down, but the pain receded when she saw him on top of her. He was straddling her at her hips and holding her wrists down. She couldn't help but giggle, she loved this.

"Well, what's it gonna take for you to let me go?" She said in a way jokingly, but still seductive.

He just laughed.

"Well?" She said smiling widely.

He bent down, let go of her wrist and put his gloves on the sides of her face, then he kissed her with enough passion to knock both of them breathless. But much a surprise to her, he didn't stop there. He let them both come up for air a few times between their incredibly passionate kisses, but he slid his hands down to either side of her ribs. She was worried their pre-make out session was over when he leaned up, but much to her surprise it was to take his gloves off, this wasn't about boxing anymore.

For some reason she had remained in the same position he had put her in before through all of his amazing kisses. He leaned forward, gave her another amazing kiss, and then slowly and gently took her gloves off. When her gloves were finally off, he began to kiss her again. She put her hands around his neck, in a way begging him to take this to the next level, he did. He began kissing her next and found the perfect place to begin sucking on her next, just behind her ear. He even took the liberty of sucking on her earlobe, and that drove her wild. Finally she whispered his name, he looked up at her, she took him by the neck and kissed him, something she had yet to do for most of the time that they spent kissing. When she decided the kiss of over he simply pulled his mouth away and she pulled their foreheads together, breathless he said what she was thinking, he wanted to go back to her apartment and take this to the next level. When he asked her if she wanted to go back, she just nodded breathlessly. He smiled, almost giggled at how breathless she was and slowly go up from on top of her, yet still holding her wrist down, and when he was finally up, he helped her up.

As she looked back on it now, she wondered why she did that. Was it the kiss? Was it the boxing? No, it was him, and the entire time she was having fun with Castle, she was dreaming of Swanson, but now she just had to break it to herself that Swanson wasn't going to come back to her.

There was something about Castle, something that Swanson didn't have that made her love him more, now she just had to do it.


	5. And That Made Her Sick

**A/N: So here is my second update in just a few hours (: luckily I didn't have to write this one in the car. I rewrote this about three times not knowing what I wanted to do with it. I thought for hours about what I wanted to do, even completely got off track with my story and turned it into a Beckett/Swanson fic, but after I wrote it, I didn't want to do it anymore and I got off track completely from what my original story was gonna be, so more what it was gonna be! And I didn't realize until about half way through rewriting this chapter the third time that I got Will's last name wrong, but hey, that's what I get for writing chapters in the car. **

After a long night of sleep, and good long shower in the morning she knew what she wanted, Castle. While Will had been great to her, and she loved Will, she didn't love him like she loved Castle. She had fun with Will, but with Castle, even though things were backward for her, she loved it. All the time she spent with him, she loved.

When she arrived at work, there was a large smile on her face, she got to see Castle again, she couldn't be happier. She walked into the prescient and ready to see her new man. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around him, of course this wouldn't have happened if someone else was around.

"I missed you." She told him looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He thought to himself how wonderful all of this was, he couldn't believe it, the woman of his dreams just told him she missed him. There was only one way to respond. "Missed you more!"

She gave him a large hug and little peck. He was utterly surprised at the entire thing, and she loved it. She loved knowing she had control, and this time she was going to use it to her advantage.

"Castle, what are you doing tomorrow night?" She asked curiously.

"Why? Because if it involves you, I'm free!" He answered.

"Good, let's do something fun, but different." She pondered, aloud, but not minding.

"What about… dancing?" He threw the idea out there, but it probably was no use.

"I can't dance. Give me something else." She answered.

"What about… jogging around central park?" It seemed like a good idea to Castle.

"Castle, I'm a murder investigator, yea, right. I know what goes on in Central Park at night, I'll pass." It was true, Central Park could be dangerous at night, and she knew she wouldn't be able to protect herself, and Castle.

"What about… I" He began, but never could anticipate what happened next.

"I cook you dinner!" She finished his sentence, but from her perspective. She took a couple of seconds to let the fact that she had just finished Castle's sentence sink in before coming up with the idea for their date. "Why don't we make dinner together?"

"Sounds great!" He answered. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine?" She answered his question with one of her own.

"I'd love too!" He whispered in her ear before kissing it and walking away.

How did he know she loved to have her ears kissed? Maybe it was just a lucky guess. Either way, Kate took it as a sign, something about the two of them, was right.

The rest of the work day was unbearable. All she thought about was Castle. Kissing Castle, cuddling with Castle, holding Castle's hand, the littlest things. When they were finally alone for a few moments just before arriving at a crime scene, his day became a little bit more bearable. They were at a red light, when Castle leaned over and gave Kate a tiny little peck on the lips. She turned to look at him and smiled, she didn't even try to hide it. Castle smiled back, and in a way silently said he couldn't wait for tonight.

Whenever Castle wasn't looking Kate was busy googling romantic recipes that she would be able to make, so when Castle got over to her place he didn't see the hairy stuff growing on her bacon, and frankly almost everything in her fridge.

Finally she found the perfect one, Chicken Chili. It took a few hours to simmer after they got everything ready, so it gave them the perfect opportunity to talk. Now all she had to do, was getting everything to make it, which was the real challenge.

Just as she was composing a list of everything she would need, Castle walked by her desk. She immediately closed the window and got back on the website she was using for work.

"So, babe, what time do you want me over?" He asked. It was fun calling her babe, and what made it better that she didn't resist against it.

She looked over at her list, it was pretty long. If she got out of there by six, she could have everything back to her place and put away by seven and just enough time to get ready, so eight would work fine.

"Eight?" She asked.

"Sounds great!" He answered before kissing her cheek, but this one, Ryan and Esposito saw them.

As soon as Castle walked away they knew this was the perfect time to tease Beckett about what had just happened.

"Well, well, well, how are the two love birds?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Ryan, stop." She spat at him.

"Oh come on Kate." Esposito told her.

"Who has the power to call you guys in at five on Saturday mornings? Me. Who would love to do it? Me. Think about it." She told them shutting them up right away.

"Alright we're sorry." Esposito told her.

"But hey, can't we have a little fun with this?" Ryan asked.

"No." Beckett spat back.

Esposito and Ryan, no satisfied with the answer they received, walked away and Beckett got back buried into paper work, losing track of time. When she finally looked up, it was after seven. She was gonna be late.

She rushed into Dean and Deluca, just before they closed and managed to get everything and back to her apartment by quarter to eight. She just left the bags on the counter and ran to change. Half way through changing and getting ready the door bell rang. Crap! She now had seconds to finish getting ready. She threw on some powdered make-up because it was faster than the liquid she usually used and finished getting dressed at the same time and ran to the door.

There was Castle. This time with flowers. She figured he got it right this time, the flowers would look excellent next to the ones she had received the night before.

Castle new the recipe, she considered herself lucky because she had no clue what it was. He got everything ready in the Crock Pot, and they watched TV and talked as it cooked, for four hours. The four hours was Castle's idea, the recipe called for one, but Castle said it was better when it cooked for four hours.

Half way through, Kate was starving. "Castle, want some strawberries?" She said with a seductive smile.

"Ooh! I'd love some!" He matched her with a seductive smile of his own.

She walked over to her nearly empty fridge and managed to find some strawberries that were still good. They were her midnight snack, she almost always had strawberries.

She walked back to the couch where Castle was sitting, small green container of strawberries and all. She got one out but before she managed to get it into her mouth, Castle cleared his throat, catching her attention. He opened his mouth, yet still had a smile, and pointed to his mouth, he wanted her to feed him _her _strawberry. She giggled and made the move to, but just as it hit his lips, she took it back and ate it.

"Hey!" Castle said loudly.

"What?" Beckett giggled.

Her giggle threw him over the edge; she moved over on top of her and began kissing her. He could still feel and hear her giggling. He loved it. They did however continue to feed each other strawberries from this position until they heard the timer go off.

"Castle." She said sitting up and unknowingly pushing Castle off of her. "I think it's done."

"It is, come on." He told her reaching out his hand to help her up off the couch.

She took his hand, gladly and he led her over to the counter where their chili was cooking. She got out the bowls and the spoons while Castle continued to stir and find the perfect pieces for them. He filled the bowls equally and Kate tried it instantly, then a sour look came over her face.

"Castle, does this have paprika in it?" She asked with a full mouth

"Yea, my own special treat." He boasted just before he watched her run into the bath room with her hand over her mouth. "Kate? Are you ok?" He asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Kate?"

Finally the toilet was flushed and the door opened.

"What?" She asked exhausted.

"What happened?" He asked, he felt horrible.

"I'm allegoric to paprika." She told him stumbling over to her bed room with her hand on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized following her.

She finally made it to bed when she told him it was ok. He got in bed with her, cautiously, and when she didn't object, wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes he was surprised when she finally sat up and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, he felt so guilty about the paprika thing.

"You're on my side of the bed." She told him, expecting him to move.

It took a few minutes for her words to sink in, they were both shook up over everything. When it did finally sink in, he got up, moved to the other side of the bed, and wrapped her back up in his arms, and even though their night hadn't been perfect, it was very very close, to the perfect date.


	6. That Put Her In A Bad Mood

**A/N: So I spent most of the day while my family was fishing and looking for a CVS pharmacy at the same time, I spent the day thinking of what I wanted to do with this chapter, and finally I decided! So here goes nothing!**

As much as Castle wanted to spend all day with her in his arms he did have a duty, to his publisher. He decided to go down to the prescient and help solve murders with Ryan and Esposito.

"Kate?" He whispered while leaning over her while still lying behind her. She didn't respond. "Kate, I'm going down to the station, I'll call and check on you soon." He told her before kissing her cheek.

He got out of bed, something it killed him to do, and got in the shower. As soon as he stepped in the shower, he thought he heard her get up; he hopped out of the shower in a flash and peaked his head outside of the door, nothing. He was worried about her, and he wanted to make sure she was ok, even though he was sure she was. He finished his shower uninterrupted, gave Kate another kiss, let her a note and left.

As soon as he was out of her apartment he called his apartment. His mother picked up. She told him how worried she was, which was probably a lie, and he tried to calm her false panic. By the time he had made it to the station he finally had a reason to abandon their phone call.

The thankfulness he felt for Kate living so close to the station made him think of a few other reasons he was glad she lived close to the station. For example if something happened to her while he was there, he was in walking, well in that case running, distance from the prescient.

"Well well well Castle, where's Beckett?" Ryan asked, catching his off guard.

"Huh? Oh she's… sick." Castle answered.

"Sure…" Esposito replied.

"Did the dinner not go well?" Ryan asked with a cocky smile.

"It went fine." Castle answered already sick of the questions.

"Well, I got bad news Castle, we got a dead body." Esposito added sensing how annoyed Castle was getting.

"Since when is that bad news?" Castled wondered aloud to the two other men standing near him.

"You don't get to follow Beckett around, check her out all day, you're stuck with us!" Ryan added with a hint of cockiness.

They could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy about that.

"Yea, Castle, sucks for you!" Ryan boasted as he walked past Castle, pointed at him and made a funny face.

He watched as the two of them used the espresso machine he bought for them a few months ago with no thought at all. He knew they were joking; now he just had to take it as one. Sure they knew something was going on between Castle and Beckett, but they had known it a lot longer than the two of them had, and they were making the best of it.

"Come on Castle. Time to go." Esposito told him as he walked past.

Castle swallowed hard, put this all behind him, and joined the guys.

It was safe to say everyone at the murder scene was surprised at what they found, a teenage girl, in the driver's seat of a Lamborghini, dead – gunshot wound to the chest.

"What do you have for us Lanie?" Esposito asked.

"Teenage female, probably 16 maybe 17, cause of death single gunshot wound to the chest." Lanie answered.

"Nice car." Ryan observed.

"I had the guys look up the plate, registered to a Dan Lynnwonder."

"Let's get him down here, maybe he can identify her." Esposito told her.

"No, need, even I know who this girl is." Lanie told them. "Grace Jeffrey."

"Who?" Ryan asked, Esposito wondered the same thing.

"Only the world's biggest teenage pop star, daughter of Nancy Lynnwonder, first wife of vice president Greg Jeffrey." Castle informed them.

"Well, I hate to do this but let's get Kate in here." Ryan told him. Lanie shook her heard in agreement.

"Sure we can't do this without her?" Castle asked, Kate needed her rest, not to worry about another case.

"Let's just bring her in real fast, she what she has to say about all this." Esposito agreed with Ryan just as Ryan picked up his phone and dialed Kate's number.

"Beckett." She answered her phone sounding exhausted and over half asleep.

"We got a body, need you down here, north Broadway." Ryan told her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up before he had a chance to reply.

"She's on her way." Ryan told them as he put his phone back in his pocket.

The four of them continued to investigate the crime, it was truly tragic. Grace was a great talent, her first movie premiere was tonight, and she had gave hundreds and hundreds of interviews exclaiming how excited she was for it.

When Kate finally got to the sense, all of them could tell she didn't feel well, and was probably in a horrible mood. She didn't talked to anyone and went straight over to the body. She took one look at the body, and walked to the group of guys.

"Why exactly did you guys bring me down here?" She asked angrily. They had dragged her out of bed, and made her come to a crime sense that didn't need her attention.

Ryan began to try and fumble an answer, but was quite unsuccessful.

"I'm done. Castle let's go." She told them, Castle followed very close behind.

They didn't speak as they made their way to her car, but they were both aggravated by the paparazzi who suddenly became attracted by the sight of Castle and the woman he was rumored to be involved with instead of the dead teen celeb.

"Castle, do you want to go back to the prescient or my apartment?" She asked him after they had been in the car for a few minutes.

"Is that even a question?" Castle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beckett briefly closed her eyes at the next red light, she rubbed her forehead and dreamed of getting back into her warm comforting bed and going back to sleep.

"Kate, why don't you let me drive the rest of the way?" Castle asked. He didn't think it was good for her to drive.

"No." Kate responded immediately.

He wasn't going to argue with her, he was gonna make sure she got home safe, and wrap her back up in his arms, and get her back to sleep. That's when Castle realized, he didn't care if he spent his entire life getting her better, he was going to spend the rest of his life with her in his arms.


	7. And Then Things Seemed To Change

**A/N: So in this chapter I skip three weeks from the first chapter, so about like 17 days or something like that from the last chapter. There is a reason I did this, it's very hard to write day by day for something that you want to happen in your story in three weeks, so unless you wanted 21 chapters of the same thing, enjoy this skip (: oh, and never visit the Apple Barn Restrurant on a day when you have ate before going, you'll eat so much and it's amazing! Someone want to ship me some Applewood Julip? Thanks! Oh and who's got two thumbs and a date with the Dixie Stampede tonight?! This girl! Who also has two thumbs and history guidebook work due Wednesday? This girl… So this is more of a very important filler chapter (:**

Kate woke up for the third day in a row sick. The first day she just thought it was a bug and stayed home, but around nine she was fine. She wasn't going to let this consume the rest of her week, she was going to see Lanie tonight. They had been planning to go out for a little girls night out for a few days now, and so long as no one was murdered, they would have a hilarious night.

She couldn't deal with this anymore. She was tired of being sick, tired of the weird cravings, and the constant desire to take a nap. She never wanted to take naps. She never craved seasame chicken topped with strawberry yogurt either. When she was finally done emptying her stomach, or she hoped she was, she walked into the kitchen to luckily find she had just a few bites of shrimp lo mein left, and it would be great with some vanilla ice cream.

Today marked the second time in those three days that she had craved that particular meal. What was it with the weird cravings? Sure she would sometimes try new things, but not like this. Was it possible she was… oh no, no way. She couldn't even bring herself to say it, to herself. She ran into her bedroom to look for her calendar, she was late.

She couldn't let the guys know about this, she couldn't let anyone know about this. She got ready in a hurry and practically ran down to the morgue.

"Lanie I've got a problem!" She said, catching Lanie by surprised. "What? You look surprised."

"Kate I deal with dead people all day, someone running in my door saying they've got a problem is kinda scary." She reminded her.

"Right, sorry, but I've got a big problem." Kate reminded her in a panic.

"Ok, ok, what?" Lanie said sitting down the tools that she was using to examine a body.

"Can you…" Kate asked montioning to Lanie to cover the body.

"Oh, yea, sorry bout that." Lanie said covering the body.

"Ok, I'm sick, having weird cravings and…" Kate told her.

"You're late." Lanie finished for her.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I could tell, and I put two and two together with your first two symptoms."

"Lanie what am I gonna do?" Kate asked in tears and freaking out a bit.

"Take a test, and see if you're really pregnant." Lanie reminded her, it was a bit comforting, maybe she wasn't really pregnant, maybe she was just freaking out.

"Yea…" She said breathing deeply. She sat there for a minute letting it all sink it. "Lanie, what am I gonna tell Castle?"

"Well how about you find out if you're actually pregnant first? That's a good start." Lanie reminded her.

"Yea… Hey, how about we turn our girls not out into a girls night taking pregnancy test?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Yea honey! No problem!" She said smiling widely at how scared Kate was. "Kate honey, you don't need to freak out until you know if you really are."

"Yea." Kate added.

"Ok, now, get back to work!" She told Kate with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Lanie!" She said picking up her purse and walking out of the door, "you're the best!"


	8. Now She Just Had To Make Up Her Mind

**A/N: So I added Chapter 7 about midnight, I checked my reviews at 11 AM and had 7 more reviews! Thanks so much guys! MadameMimsy yea I did (: I wrote that chapter in the car on my way to vacation so it was just a honest mistake. Thanks so much for all your great reviews and I think most if not all of you guys will have a love/hate relationship with this chapter (: Happy Reviewing! Oh and do you guys think I wrote Lanie right? I've had the most trouble writing her. **

"Kate, honey I know you wanna know, but how many test did you buy?" Lanie asked staring at the what seemed like hundreds of tests.

"I, I don't know, I just bought everyone they had." Kate answered. She was neverous, and she was scared.

"You do realize how much pee it's going to take for you to take all of these tests right?" Lanie wasn't exactly sure she knew.

"Uh, yea." Kate told her, she didn't really know, she just wanted to get Lanie off her case about it. "Alright, here goes nothin." Kate took the pregnancy test in the bathroom, shaking.

Lanie sat on Kate's bed and thought about how everything would change, how Kate would handle it, and who was the father? It would be quite a sight to see Kate pregnant and wearing a Kevlar vest, and how funny it would be to see her interviewing a witness with it. She knew Kate could handle it, Kate could handle anything, even a screaming, pooping baby. She still couldn't figure out who the father was though. It could easily be Castle – couldn't it? But Kate had spent the night with Will in Boston a few weeks ago when she said she was going to visit her dad. Lanie knew she was the only one that knew that, but what if it was Will's baby?

Lanie was pulled out of her thoughts by the sudden sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Well, how long do we have to wait?" Kate asked. She wasn't ready for what the test could say.

Lanie picked up the box next to her. "6 minutes."

"Ok…" Kate said catching her breath. She was neverous, she was exhausted, and she wasn't ready to be a mother. "Lanie, what if it says yes?"

"Well, then you're gonna have a baby, and you're gonna be a mom, a great one." Lanie told her. It was true, she was going to be a great mom.

After that statement the two of them sat in silence and rummaged through their respective thoughts. Finally Kate was pulled out of her thoughts and looked at the clock on the night stand, seven minutes. She got up and looked at the test, which she laid on the dresser. Postive.

"Lanie." She said crying. "What am I gonna do?"

"Take another test, then we'll call your doctor." Lanie told her trying to reassure here that things would be fine.

"No." Kate replied softly. "I don't need to."

"Kate, you…" Lanie began a little curious as to why Kate would take the other five hundred pregnancy test she bought.

"No, this one's right. I know it."

"Alright, whatever you say." Lanie said still trying to comfort her.

"I can't do this." Kate cried.

"Yes, you can. You are Kate Beckett, you are strong, and beautiful, you can do this! This is nothing compared to what you put up with everyday." Lanie reminded her.

"Lanie, what am I gonna tell Castle?" She asked suddenly worried about a whole different thing.

"Are you sure it's his?" Lanie asked.

"Of course it is!" The mood swings were kicking in.

"Kate, what about when you went to see Will?" Lanie told her.

"It's not Will's." Kate answered calming down.

"Are you sure?" It wouldn't be fair to tell Castle it was his and it really be Will's.

"Yea." She answered back to tears.

"Then tell Castle."

"Should I tell him there's a chance it's Will's?" Kate asked. She was confused, and didn't know what to do.

"I don't know, that's up to you." Lanie told her. There wasn't much else Lanie could do. The rest was up to her.

"Lanie, can we go to dinner now?" Kate asked just as she began to laugh through her tears. She had finally reassured herself that everything was going to be ok, she, and her baby, were going to be fine. The hard part would be telling Castle.

"If you want to." Lanie told her.

"Yea!" Kate replied laughing. It was time for her to move on, she couldn't stay stuck in this place her whole life, time was going to go on, so was her life, now she just had to go with it.

Their girls night out was relaxing. She entirely forgot she could be pregnant. First they had a lovely dinner at a funky little diner then headed to a club a few blocks away. Oh how great it was to have an NYPD badge, she could get in anywhere.

The girls made their way to the bar, that's when it all kicked in. The thought that in nine months she might not be doing this anymore, she'd be home taking care of a baby. She moved the thought to the back of her mind, to enjoy a very rare girls night out. She ordered a Shirley Temple, about the only thing that was alcohol free at the entire bar, besides water. She was on call, and even if she wasn't, she was smart and wasn't about to risk her baby's life.

"Kate, come here!" Lanie motion to her from a few feet away.

She picked up her drink, took a sip out of the stirrer and walked over to Lanie.

"Look who I found!" Lanie said grabbing a tall, lean man by the arm and turning him around.

There we was, in the flesh, Will Sorenson.

"Kate! How've you been?" He asked giving her a hug.

He was so happy to see her, and she happy to see him. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Um…" She thought about what to say, but still had an enormous smile on her face. "Good! You?"

"Not too bad! Hey guess what?!"

"What?!" She asked happily. She didn't know what to expect, but she was just happy to see him, no matter how long it lasted.

"I'm moving back to New York!" He answered.

"Really?! That's awesome!" She replied trying to hide the fact that she wasn't too happy about it. She kept a smile on her face and gave him a hug after she told him that.

"Yea, FBI transferred me here, I'm here for another year." He told her.

"That's great Will!" She said to him, it really was great.

"Yea, sorry I didn't call and tell you, I just got into town a few hours ago and a few of my old friends invited me out for drinks. I couldn't say no." He explained to her.

"Oh it's fine!" She was glad he didn't call, she would have been a wreck just finding out she could be pregnant, possibly with his child.

"Babe," He began. "I've missed you."

He leaned it, she knew what was coming. He always had a way of getting what he wanted when it came to her, and he wanted a kiss, not just any kiss, a big, 'I missed you ' kiss. Then it happened. He kissed her. She wasn't expecting his tongue to take possession of hers so quickly, but it did. Was she really doing this? Was she really kissing Will again?

When he finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just having a girls night out why?" She asked, even though she knew what he was going to say. She knew him that well, she could predict the things he was going to say.

"Let's go back to your place, to, catch up." She was right.

Before she could answer, he kissed her again, and now it seemed she unable to say no.

"Will, I…" She began.

"Come on, it doesn't have to be sex, please baby, let's just catch up." He told her.

Baby, that one word could change everything for them. She had to tell him it could be his, as much as she wanted it to be Castle's, there was a part of her who kept telling her it was Will's.

"Will… we need to talk." She told him. She had to tell him, but here was not the place.

"I know babe, come on, just catching up." He tried to persuade her. "Come here!"

He grabbed her by the waist and led her onto the dance floor. He kept his hands on her hips as he slowly moved back and forth sometimes catching her in a kiss and other times holding their foreheads together. He noticed she was really dancing with him, she wasn't a dancer, and she wasn't one for dancing in front of other people, though no one was really watching her.

The song ended and he kissed her again. "Come on baby, my car's outside I'll drive."

"Alright." She agreed, she was tried, and just wanted to be safe in his arms that she missed so badly and asleep. "Let me go give my keys to Lanie. I'll be right back."

"Okay baby." He said. "Wait." He grabbed her arm and kissed her one more time. "I've missed you so much."

She smiled and walked away.

"Lanie, hey I'm going home. Here are my keys." She told Lanie handing her the keys to her car.

"Wait, with who? Are you going home with Will?" Lanie asked.

"I've got to tell him Lanie. And he's back in New York for a while and I haven't seen him in almost a month." She explained trying to win Lanie over.

"Alright, but, this time Kate, use protection." Lanie told her, even though if she was pregnant, what's the worst that could happen?

"Don't worry, it's not like that." She told Lanie, she really hoped it wasn't. Sure she loved Will and she knew he loved her, but it wasn't always about sex with them, and she liked that.

"Sure…" Lanie remarked. "Be careful!" She said loudly as Kate walked away.

"Will do!" She answered.

She found her way through the puzzle of people and back to Will. He was ready to leave with her. She never did this, but then again she never ran into Will in a club either.

"Come on baby." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She looked back at Lanie who mouthed the words "tell him" to her. She just nodded, letting Lanie know she was going too.

They got back to his SUV, she was surprised to see he had got a new one, well the FBI got him a new one. This one was a Cadillac Esclade, she wondered when the FBI switched to Cadillacs, and if the NYPD would do the same thing, she hoped, but doubted they would.

"Baby I have missed you so much!" He told her pulling out of his parking space.

"I know." She replied soberly.

That was one of things he loved about her, there was always some sort of chase, he had to fight either with her or for her, and he loved that.

"Still in the same apartment?" He asked her while driving breaking the silence.

"Yea." She answered. She was enjoying the silence it was allowing her to collect her thoughts.

"A lot of good memories in that apartment." He added.

"Yea." She replied.

He could tell she didn't want to talk right now. They finished the rest of the drive in silence and when he pulled up in front of her apartment she looked up and saw the light on in her bathroom. She didn't leave that light on did she? Oh well, maybe she did, she was neverous and probably forgot to turn it off. She didn't want to worry Will about little things like that.

As she was thinking about whether she left the light on in the bathroom or not, she didn't notice that Will had opened her door for her and held out his arm. Something must have pulled her out of her thoughts.

She gladly took his hand and apologized for not taking it earlier. He didn't mind, it really wasn't a big deal.

They made it up to her apartment and he led her to her couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch and she gladly curled up against his chest. It had been a few moments and nothing happen, she had just left the light on, though with Will it wouldn't make a difference if she didn't and someone was in her apartment, he would die for her, no question.

They hadn't spoke since they last spoke in the car. Sometimes you don't need words to catch up on old times, they both knew that. Finally she knew it was time, time to tell him about the baby.

"Will." She said still looking down at their interlocking fingers and listening to his heartbeat.

"Hm?" He asked.

"I think I might be pregnant, and it might be yours." She just spit it out.

He was shocked, he couldn't believe it. It _ might _be his? Who's else would it be? Kate wasn't the type of girl to sleep around and he knew that, and when they first started living together months and months ago she confessed to him that he was only the third person she had been with.

"Wait? What?" He asked still in shock of what she had just told him.

"I might be pregnant." She said again.

He was still in shock. "Who else's could it be?"

"Castle's." She answered.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, the love of his life, slept with the writer monkey? Oh how he hoped this baby was his.


	9. But Not Before Telling Castle

**A/N: So I got pretty much the reaction I thought I would (: this chapter is a lot different though, much more Caskett love. And yes Tansypool fee free to slap Will!**

Kate woke up the next morning in her bed, she didn't remember walking in there, and then she fondly remembered being carried in there by Will when she fell asleep in his arms. She looked at the clock next to her, it was already after nine, she was late.

She checked her phone and was relieved to see she didn't miss any calls. She gathered her things and hopped in the shower. She was exhausted. She wasn't ready for what she knew the day would bring. The steaming hot water of her shower did seem to take her mind off everything she had to do today, at the top of her list, tell Castle.

She finished getting ready, even taking a few extra minutes to apply some eyeliner, something she never did and headed out the door. She was so happy she didn't have to take the subway or a taxi to work, one of the benefits of her job. Now she just had to sit through the traffic. Maybe she would use her little police light to beat it, but what fun was that today? She actually had something to do that she wasn't looking forward to today and the traffic gave her time to think.

As she sat through red light after red light, she thought of what she was going to say to Castle. She should just spring it on him? Hint at it? What should she say? She knew whatever it was they had to be alone, she couldn't let Ryan and Esposito know, they would be the death of her.

She couldn't predict how he would react either. Would he be happy? Mad? Make a scene? She had no clue. She couldn't be obvious about getting him alone either. Maybe she should ask him out to dinner and tell him there, no, she couldn't wait that long.

She had to call her doctor. She had to know for sure that she was and not keep going on a home pregnancy test. Suddenly her phone was in her hand and before she knew it she had an appointment for tomorrow at two. She wasn't going to let a murder stop her this time, and for once she'd be upset if it did.

Finally she mingled her way through tons of red lights and a few angry taxi drivers to make her way to prescient. Why couldn't she just go home and curl back under her covers where she felt nothing could ever get to her? Even if it could, her gun wasn't far, and she could easily protect herself. There was no need to try and protect her from this. It was inevitable, unless of course she had a miscarriage by the time she made it into the prescient.

When she finally got up to her floor she saw it, the murder board. That was the perfect place to tell Rick. She could tell him without anyone thinking the looks and close proximity was odd. It was perfect. Thank god for the murder board. Now all she had to do was wait for a reason to use it.

Finally, she got it.

The entire time they were at the crime scene she couldn't concentrate. She kept looking over at Castle and wanting to tell him so bad, but she couldn't. She didn't even know what was going on while Lanie was talking to them and Ryan and Esposito were rambling on, and yet, she didn't care. That was so unlike Kate.

The murder board. Finally!

She was standing at the murder board looking like she was actually trying to solve the case, when really she was really just trying to think of how to break it to Castle. That's when he came up next to her.

"Hey." He said looking at the board.

"Hey." She replied continuing to act like she was doing something. "Castle, I think I'm pregnant."

That drew his eyes away from the board and to her. She could feel his eyes on her, but didn't look at him, it would be too obvious to everyone else.

"And I'm pretty sure it's yours." She added causing his jaw to drop.

"Wha… what?" Castle asked in disbelief. "It, it was only one time."

"That's all it takes." She reminded him still messing around on the board, his eyes still on her. Finally she looked at him. "Look, I didn't mean for this to happen anymore than you did, but now we've got to live with it."

"Are, are you sure?" He was still shocked.

"Yea, fairly sure." She replied.

"Have you been to your doctor?" He asked. He wanted to be sure before he got his hopes up for a baby.

"Not yet, I go tomorrow at two."

"Would… could I go with you?" He asked. He wanted to be there, he knew Kate was scared and there were so many reasons he wanted to be there to hold her hand.

"Um… yea." The last words he said caught her attention and she was now looking him in the eye.

"Thanks." He replied with a tiny smile. "Kate, no matter what, I'm here for you."

"I know." She matched his tiny smile. "Now we've got a case to solve."

"Kate," He began waiting for attention. When she finally realized he was waiting for it, she immediately turned her attention to him. "I love you…" And as began to explain why, she cut him off.

"No, stop please." She begged him turning her attention back to her work.

"Why?" He asked in an even bigger state of confusion.

"Just, don't say that." She told him.

"Ok, but Kate I…" He began once again. He was ready to explain to her why he loved her.

"Castle, don't say you love me, don't explain why, just please, stop there." She told him.

"Ok." He said respecting her wishes.

He looked over at her and seen the tears streaming down her eyes. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Can you just go away for a few minutes?" She asked. It wasn't personal, and he knew that, she just needed to be alone.

Castle walked away and say Beckett walk the other way into the ladies restroom. He knew so many things, but what he didn't know was the baby he had yet to meet and yet still knew he loved with all his heart and soul, may not be his.


	10. Who Knew She Needed Laughter

**A/N: Ah! Another chapter wrote in the car, this time on my way home! Vacation was kinda fun, but after dealing with an unmedicated 5 year old with ADHD, I'm ready to be home and an only child once again (: I know some of my A/Ns don't match up to my stories, but I write these before I write my stories and I may abondane a story and come back to it in a few hours and forget what I wrote in my A/N so that's why some of them don't go with the story. Ok, so with that out of the way, here we go again (: (Demi Lovato reference – that's what's up!) Oh and Andy1990 you can smack whoever you want (: but THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for all the reviews! I love them! They make me laugh, and give me inspiration, that never happens (: you guys rock! Oh and P.S. I don't know how long it takes to get a blood tests' result for something like this back, so just go with it if I'm wrong. And feel free to tell me (:**

Finally the day arrived, Kate was going to find out if she was really pregnant. She was shaking in her boots, literally, and her constant foot bouncing was beginning to annoy her coworkers.

"Yo Castle, why's Kate so jumpy today?" Esposito asked Castle, catching him off guard.

"I… I don't know." Castle replied not wanting them to know the real reason why.

"Let's go find out!" Ryan said and walked over to Kate.

"Kate, what's wrong?" He asked. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice him. "Kate?" He asked a bit louder.

"What?" She jumped, she was in her own little world and was shocked to be pulled out of it.

"What's up?" Ryan asked not trying to be obivious at the fact that we was trying to pull something out of her.

"Uh…" She thought, her mind wasn't on work and she didn't really know what she was doing. "Paper work." She answered as she glanced down at her desk.

"Ok, ok, but are you sure everything's ok?" He asked. He cared about Kate and knew she was lonely and not many things could get her distracted at work.

"Yea, fine." She answered and looked down at her computer to see it was a quarter after one. She had to leave very soon, she wasn't ready for this.

"Alright…" Ryan said before he walked away.

She sat at her desk for a minute as the boys continued to talk about the conversation Ryan and Kate had just had. She was about to crack, she had to talk to someone or she would end up talking to Ryan and Esposito and that would be a disaster. She got up from her desk and walked over to where the guys were, particularly next to Castle.

"Hey guys I'm gonna take lunch." She looked up at Castle when she said that. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Hey, fine by us." Esposito said after looking at Ryan.

"Alright well I'll see you guys later." She said as she walked away.

Castle made what small talk he could stomach with the guys but soon found a reason to leave himself. He told them since Kate was out to lunch he was gonna go to lunch too and asked if they wanted anything so it wouldn't look to suspicious. Luckily neither one of them wanted anything and he walked out the door.

When he finally found her, she was in her car, in her assigned space, crying. He quickly opened the passenger side door, got in and immediately pulled her into his arms. As he laid her head on his chest and stroked her hair as he made the greatest attempt he could to comfort her he heard her ask what she was going to do. He didn't really know if she was looking for an answer, but she was given one.

"Kate Beckett, you are going to be an amazing mother to a beautiful baby, you are the strongest person I've ever known and if anyone can get through this, it's you."

He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too. He wasn't ready to be a father again. Alexis was sixteen, she was basically an adult herself, and he always figured she would have kids before he even thought about having another one, but things have changed. When he found out the deep fried twekie was pregnant, he was scared to death, he was the one who was jumpy and neverous all the time, but that was his first baby. Somehow with Kate the fear had wore off and he was excited to be a dad again, even though he knew he easily had another eight months before that would happen again.

Suddenly Kate sat up. She wiped her eyes and started the car without saying a word. She drove them out of the parking garage in silence. She was enjoying the silence, it allowed her time to collect herself and her thoughts on the way to her appointment.

"Kate, are you ok?" Castle finally got the nerve to ask. He, unlike Kate, couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Yea, I'm fine." She answered without the slightest indication that something had been wrong just moments ago.

He kept his glance on her for a few seconds, she wasn't ok, but she was strong.

Before he knew it the car had come to a stop. "We're here." She told him putting the car in park and when it was safe, opening the door and getting out.

When she made her way over to the side walk, Castle met her there. She didn't want to look at him, she didn't want to be reminded of what took places minutes ago. He, however, grabbed her hand causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She still didn't look him, but he whispered to her "everything is going to be ok."

Maybe it was the words, maybe it was just Castle's voice, either way that was such a comforting gesture. She didn't know why but she felt the need to interlock her fingers with Castle, it must have been mutual because just has she began to, he did too.

They walked in hand in hand and she signed herself in. When she finished doing that, she looked at Castle, he had been looking at her the whole time and when her glance drew to him, he made a funny face causing her to smile. That was what she needed most of all, someone to confide in, and she found it in Castle.

They walked to the chairs on the opposite side of the waiting room and Kate looked into his deep blue eyes as the smell of old magazines filled the air. Looking into her eyes he reminded her, the only thing to fear, was fear itself.

Before she knew it, a nurse dressed in pink scrubs came into the waiting room and called her name. As she stood up she looked back to find Castle still sitting down, but looking at her. She nodded, telling him she wanted him there with her.

They walked into the examination room where the nurse took her blood pressure, checked her heart, and weight her – her least favorite part. When everything was done she was told just to wait there and the doctor would be with her in a few minutes. She always wondered why they told her to wait there, where else was she going to go? She knew that she was there to see her doctor, was she really going to leave before that happened? And it wasn't just this time that it happened, it was every time she went somewhere and was told to wait before the thing she went there happened.

Castle was sitting next to her, for some reason content as can be. Something about him being so calm and content calmed her down, and she knew she needed too because her heart rate and blood pressure were through the roof. He saw her gazing at him and smiled, she giggled, something she didn't think she'd be doing today, and, she was blushing.

Their glares were interrupted by the doctor her walked into the room "Hi! Kate! How are you?!" She must have been happy to see Kate.

"Thanks! I'm good, I think! Oh! This is Castle." She answered.

"Hi! Dr. Peterson! Wait?! You're Rick Castle!" She said shaking Rick's hand.

"Yea." Rick answered politely.

"I love your books! I can't wait for the Heat Wave movie!" She told him, man, she was a big fan. She waited a few seconds for Rick to reply, but all she got was a head nod. "Oh! I'm so sorry I got side tracked." She said turning towards Kate. "It's not every day you meet Richard Castle!"

"Yea." Kate said just wanting to get the exam over with.

"Ok, so Kate, what's wrong?" Yes! She was finally starting the exam.

"Well, I took a home pregnancy test a couple of days ago and, it said I'm pregnant." She told her with a lot more pauses than anticapted.

"Alright well, let's do a blood test and see!" Dr. Peterson replied. Kate was getting sick and tired of her being so chirpy.

Dr. Peterson took out the needle and began drawing a tube full of Kate's blood from her arm. She hadn't had the stomach to eat anything today and was starting to get really dizzy. Castle could tell she was getting dizzy, so he walked to the other side of her and squeezed her hand. She looked up at Castle and smiled. Something had just went through her that suddenly made her want to be a mother, to Castle's child and she would be heartbroken if this baby wasn't.

When Dr. Peterson was done she told Kate "ok, I'm going to take this to the lab, and it seems your due for a pelvic exam, wanna go ahead and do it today?"

When Dr. Peterson peaked her head up from Kate's file Kate answered. "Yea, I guess that's fine." She wasn't too excited about it.

"Alright I'll be right back!" Dr. Peterson told her and then offered a comforting smile that Kate neverousily returned.

When Dr. Peterson returned she conducted the pelvic exam as she said she would and Castle stood by Kate's side the entire time, even though it was routine. He often stroked her hair or kissed her hand, he was so happy she could be pregnant, it always made him so much more in love.

Somehow just as Dr. Peterson finished up, the same nurse that took her heart rate and blood pressure, came in with a folder, her file folder. Dr. Peterson quickly scanned the sheet and, with a smile looked at Kate and Rick. Kate had just put her feet down, but other than that, hadn't moved.

"Well Kate," she began with a smile. "Congratulations!"


	11. And Relaxation At This Time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep um comin! And the chapter 11 thing was my fault, I posted chapter nine in place of chapter 10 and had to do stuff and a chapter 11, which is chapter 10 got put up there (: sorry about that. Now, on with the story! Oh and sorry about the delay, I actually had to go to school yesterday and today, I know, bummer.**

"Kate? Kate…" She awoke to the sound of Castle's soft voice and hand on her shoulder.

"Yea." She replied half asleep. Her nap couldn't be over just yet, she needed more time.

"Do you want something to eat?" Castle asked.

She wondered for a minute what all was going on, but soon enough the everything that happened crashed over her. She got done with her appointment and even after the shocking news she was exhausted. She let Castle drive her home, even carry her to her apartment after she fell asleep in the car. She was emotionless for a time, but it came and went with the exhaustion.

Back to more pressing matters, she remembered the grumbling in her stomach from a few moments ago, or what felt like a few moments ago. "Yea." She mumbled.

"What do you want babe?" Castle asked quietly and kindly. He was so sweet, she loved that.

She had to think about that for a minute, usually whenever somebody asked her what she wanted she knew exactly, not this time. Toasted sounded pretty good, but so did shrimp, but she knew seafood wasn't good for her and wouldn't agree with her. Then applesauce popped in her head, now that sounded good.

"Applesauce." She told him sitting up to face him.

"Ok baby, anything else?" He asked. She could get used to this.

There was something that applesauce would be missing, tomatoes. "Some tomatoes."

"At least your craving healthy foods." He told her with a smile, which she gladly returned. She was happy, utter happy, probably glowing. It was amazing how finding out she was pregnant changed how she felt about it.

"Yea, now go get it." It began sweet, but then a mood swing came along.

Castle hurried out of the room and to the fridge. No applesauce, no tomatoes, but a big Styrofoam temple was beginning to turn green and get furry.

"Honey, you don't have any applesauce or tomatoes." He peaked his head into her room to tell her.

"Well go get some!" Was it stupid men or the hormones that made her like this? She didn't know, but she already knew she was sick of it.

Castle was already half way out the door, the mother of his child wanted applesauce and tomatoes, well he was going to get her applesauce and tomatoes if it was the last thing he did.

He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door, leaving Kate alone, with her thoughts. She thought about what it would be like if she had a boy, would he be shy or playful and same with a girl. Did she want to stay with Castle? That's the question she had secretly been asking herself for days.

She knew, even though she was pregnant, she didn't want to get married. Sure she wanted her child to have their mother and father in their life, but that could happen even if their parents weren't together, and sometimes that's what was for the best. She also didn't know if Castle was the one for her, she didn't feel like he was. Sure he would make a great father and more than likely a great husband, but not for her.

Even with a baby, she wanted to continue working, she would somehow try to get her old life back, and she knew she would. Maybe not going out and things, but working the late hours, just being a normal detective.

She could feel her stomach growl, she was starving. These few days had been hard enough, how was she going to do 8 more months of this? She looked down at her stomach, as flat and trim as it was now, it wouldn't be that way for long. Soon she would be all swollen and achy, and how was she going to work like that? She knew Montgomery would ground her to paper work late in her pregnancy, and she was not happy about that.

Not realizing how long she had let her thoughts consume her and before she knew it Castle was bringing her the applesauce and tomatoes she requested.

"Does it look ok?" He asked placing the tray on her lap.

"Perfect!" She answered with a smile. She loved when he smiled back, and he did.

She began to sit up and Castle hurried to help her up. "Castle, I can sit up." She told him a bit annoyed by the gesture. She was only 3 weeks pregnant and wasn't even showing, plus she could do things for herself.

"I know," he replied "I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

He was sweet, even though she could have easily do everything she did before she knew she was pregnant. He cared about the baby, and of course cared about her.

"Anything else you need babe?" He asked.

"Nope! It's perfect!" She replied with a smile.

She began spreading the applesauce on the slices of tomato Castle had prepared. For some reason this was so good, and she knew if she wasn't pregnant it would be horrible. Just as she was a few bites away from finishing and going back to sleep, her phone rang. She hesitated a bit, not wanting to go back to work and Castle noticed this. He was making her as comfortable as possible and didn't want her stretching too much, so he did. He got her phone for her and handed it to her.

"Beckett." She answered.

"Hey, we got a dead body waitin' for you." Esposito said from the other line.

"Alright, I'll be right there." She told him before hanging up.

"Dead body, you ready?" She asked Castle.

"Yea, come on." He answered wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked to the door, she put her shoes on, and they walked out the door.


	12. Because Her Brothers Provided Protection

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in boys and school. Oopsie! Oh, and the free trail that came with my computer for MSWord expired, sweet! Another thing I have to pay for. Anyway, here you go! BTW, this has not been spell checked because WordPad does not have a spell check. Awesome!**

The ride to the precient was unlike any other one before. They smiled, they laughed, it was the awkard silence that it had been for the past couple of days. Pregnancy was really agreeing with Kate, well, so far.

She wasn't ready to go back to work. Sure she had only been away from it for a few hours, but it seemed like a lifetime, and now she was beginning to enjoy her time off. With a baby on the way she knew she would have alot of time off, but not much time to just enjoy the little things, like lunch in bed with Castle.

Castle. She wondered if she and Castle were ready to be a couple, just because she was pregnant. She also believed if she ever had kids, she'd be married and trying to have kids and it would all be a joyious, anticipated event. She didn't believe however, she was ready to be tied down, and probably engaged, knowing Castle and his love for the mothers of his children. There were still many more people she needed to meet.

Maybe pregnancy made her a good multi-tasker. The entire time she was talking to Castle about how excited she was to have a baby and be a mom and how much she enjoyed being with him, she thought about what she really wanted in life. Did she want to be married to Castle? Did she want to have a baby? Either way, she was going to have the last one, whether she wanted, or was ready for it.

She was almost relieved when they came to the precient. As they found their way to their floor from the garage, Castle interlocked their fingers. Was she ready for all of this? She didn't know whether to accept his gesture or pull away. He was, after all the man she figured was the father of her child, and he believed he was without a quesiton, but even if he was the baby's father, did she want to be with him? Or would it break his heart?

Caught off guard, she ultimatley decided to pull away. Sure they had slept together, once, and now they were possibly expecting a child, but it didn't mean they had to jump into something right away. While holding hands did not equal a relationship, she wasn't ready for it, because she knew it would mean to Castle, that she was.

In the elvator, she was surprised when he didn't break the now lurking silence. She didn't know when they became silent, when the conversation stopped, but at some point in time it did.

The short trip on the elevator gave her time to make her decision. She had to tell Castle soon that the baby might not be his. Sure she was three weeks pregnant, but what neither Castle nor Lanie, or anyone else but she and Will knew, was that he had came to see her just days before she slept with Castle.

Now the question was when to tell him? Tell him at work and face him leaving and she having to answer all the questions about it and admit that she was pregnant? Or tell him alone where he could realize his feelings? The consquence of the first idea was enough to have her make up her mind on the spot. Tonight, she would tell him the truth.

"Hey Beckett!" Esposito said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, whata got for me?" She asked in return. She was tempted to say us, but something told her not too. They weren't "us" yet, "they" were not "we", they were Beckett and Castle, partners fighting crime.

"Male, late 50s, get this, beat to death, with a small, light weight object." Ryan informed her.

"Yea, probably something like a phone Lanie says." Esposito chimed in.

The entire gang was slowly playing in their head how someone could do that. It didn't seam possible. It would be too easy for the person to fight back.

"Lanie think there was anything in his system?" Beckett asked. It didn't seem possible for a person to be beat to death with a phone and not show any signs of a struggle.

"Lanie said it will take a couple of weeks for the toxicology reports, but more than likely there will be." Ryan informed her and offered his opinion.

"Do we have an ID on the vic?" Beckett asked.

"Yea a Mr. Mark Daniels. We already talked to his wife." Esposito told her.

"Then what do you need me for?" She asked. Oh the mood swings. She went from perfectly fine to furious in a matter of milliseconds.

"Well you are a homicide dective..." Esposito reminded her.

"And you like the weird ones." Ryan added with a odd smirk directly after Esposito before Kate coupld butt in, almost as if they had planned it that way.

Kate just rolled her eyes. Did they really just call her in when she asked for the rest of the day off because some guy got murdered in a real way? She was really going to have to have a talk with Montgomery about this.

Just then, all of that apple sauce and tomatoes began to catch up with her, and her stomach and them didn't get along very well.

"Guys," She said somewhat slowly, her color changing. "I'll be right back." She then nearly ran to the closest bathroom.

Castle new immediatly what happened. Morning sickness, well in Kate's case, all day sickness. Deep fried twenkie had the same problem with Alexis, that when Castle new the baby was a girl.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to even begin to notice the looks Ryan and Esposito were giving each other, and then changing from Beckett's direction to Castle. Finally, Ryan had to speak up, all of this was way too awkard.

"Castle!" He nearly yelled easily pulling Castle out of his thoughts.

"What?" He replied nearly jumping.

"What's up with Beckett?" Esposito asked. Now Castle could see why Kate could easily believe they practiced everything they were going to say days before they said it.

"Ugh..." She didn't want them to know, not yet, not ever if she could, and whether she told him that or not, he had to keep this a secret. "I... don't know." He didn't sound clueless at all.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, another thing they did in sync. If Castle wouldn't tell them, they would find out one way or another. Kate was like their little sister, even if she was older, they were there to protect her, even if she didn't want to admit it.


	13. Even Though She Enjoyed Them Being Gone

**A/N: So I'm supposed to be doing 3 or so essays for school, ha! Oh AP testing, how I love it so much. Anyway, I thought about how I wanted the next three or four chapters to play out, and since I did that, you guys get a mega post! To make up for the time I took off (: Oh and if any of you post Castle videos on YouTube thank you! You guys have amazing taste in music and provide lots of inspiration (: **

**Now. On with the fanfic.**

She never realized how large the porclein bowl that was other wise known as the tiolet was, but then again, she couldn't remember the last time she saw it from this angle.

Morning sickness. She hated it already and it had really only been a number of days. She could hardly eat like a normal person, and when she was able too, she couldn't keep it down. Why in the world would she put herself through this? Well, she didn't exactly mean too. She thought Castle, and Will for that matter, used protection. But now she had this "gift" sharing her body and depending on her.

Castle, as secrelty as he could, hoovered near the ladies bathroom door. He could hear her throwing up, and felt so bad that he couldn't help her, but something would be too strange about him walking into the ladies restroom.

When she was finally done and composed herself enough to leave the security of the rest room, she was gladily met by Castle, and a glass of tea. She never knew she would be more thankful to see him, and tea. Somehow he knew exactly how she liked her tea, maybe he had asked. Ryan and Esposito remembered little things like that, how she liked her coffee, her favorite chinese resturant, things like that.

After she accepted her tea, Castle whipped a loving, caring, arm around her waste. He made sure not to be too obvisious or hold her too tight. He lightly stroked her back, just the area above and below his hand, which seemed to greatily comfort her more than he realized.

She sat down at her desk and took the first sip of her tea. She was amazed on how quickly that tiny little sip made her feel better. It almost made her actually want to work a bit. She was never happy to do paperwork, but she knew she better get used to it, she would be doing alot of it in a few months.

From a glance out the corner of her eye, she saw Castle glaring at her now flat and trim stomach. She couldn't really tell from the look at his face if he was ready to have another baby or not, but either way, it was going to happen.

She glanced back to her paper work, picked up the pen in her right hand, and unconciously began to stroke her stomach with her left. This seemed to pull Castle out of his thoughts and change his glare to her. He admired her so much, she was strong, beautiful, and the soon to be mother of his child. Life was crazy, and he loved it.

She could feel him looking at her, and then like it was fate, Ryan and Espostio left to pick up some coffee and doughnuts, or so she figured. Now she got her moment alone with him. She swirled her chair to face him, pulling him out of his thoughts once again. Before he could do or say anything, she rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted. He once again stroked her back, taking her from wide awake and ready for whatever life threw at her, to ready to curl up in a ball, cuddle with him, and fall asleep.

But there was work to be done. The paper work seemed to get higher and higher with each passing second. She lifted her head off his shoulder, and gave him a quick little peck. He wasn't expecting it, but was happy to recieve it. She turned her attention back to work, and in the few short moments that passed, she managed to get a whole lot more than she expected done.

"Hey baby." He leaned forward so that he could whisper those words to her.

"What?" She turned around and whispered in return.

"Let's go out for dinner tonight." He told her. He wasn't asking, but he also wasn't demanding.

"Ok." She replied. She needed to talk to him, and tonight she would have to, whether she wanted to or not.

"Ok." He matched hers leaning close enough to barely peck her lips.

When he pulled away she smiled at him. She really cared about him, she didn't know if it was love, but a deep feeling of passion, a caring passion.

Now she just had to break it to him, his baby, might not be his.


	14. But She Didn't Want To Be Alone

**A/N: T-Minus 44 minutes until Castle! Think I can write a few more chapters in that time? I sure hope so. **

"Hey Katie!" He greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hey Castle!" She replied with a giggle.

"I missed you!" He replied frisky and pulled her into his arms for the deepest kiss the two had experienced together.

She didn't know if she was ready for it, even if it was what she wanted, but she kissed him back, secretly not wanting it to end.

"You ready babe?" She asked smiling up at him after they some how pulled away at the same time.

"Of course." He answered leaning his head down to kiss her again.

She was surprised when he carried her purse for her, and the slight of him modeling her solid brown bag at the bottom of the apartment building stairs cause her to nearly die, laughing. When he finally stopped modeling he offered her his hand with a smile, and she gladily accepted, as he continued to carry her bag.

Kate always drove. She wasn't a big fan of letting Castle drive her car, but she was more than happy to see his car, the little Porsche that he would probably have to replace if this baby was in fact his.

It was a warm night, and she was extremely comfortable in her tee and jeans. She was glad Castle didn't like convertibles, she knew why, it messed with his hair, she had already heard all about it when he was buying it. 'I'd love a Porsche convertible but it's too girly and would mess up my hair.' She said to herself in a Castle like voice.

He wondered why it was that his car just screamed writer to her. It fit his personality great.

He opened the passenger side door for her and it reminded her, chivery wasn't dead. It also reminded how scared she was to tell him.

As they began to drive, she was surprised when he took her hand, and placed it under his on the gear shift. Another peel of the Beckett onion, she could drive a stick, but of course she wouldn't let him know. As they were driving, she began to look down and rub her belly. He was too focused on the road to notice. Maybe she was excited to have this baby. Being home tonight made her realize that. She would finally have something to come home to, something to leave work for, even if it was a screaming baby.

What was she going to name this screaming, pooping, bundle of joy? She thought about naming it after her mother, but figured it would bring up too many memories. She figured if it was a boy she would name it after her father in some way, after all he had been through, what they had been through together, it was the least she could do.

She didn't notice how long she had been wrapped up in her thoughts, but Castle had. He slowly pulled up to the valet, but not enough to jerk her too much, he didn't want too hurt her, and tonight he wasn't going to show off.

Finally, after it hit her that they were sitting still, she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Castle I'm sorry!" She laughed it off.

"It's ok, beautiful." He told her with a sweet smile. Before she could do anything else, he got out of the car and helped her out her side. He was so sweet sometimes.

He tossed the valet her keys and held out his arm for her. She took it once again and he led her to their resturant.

She wasn't a fan of PDA, but during the short wait for their table, she and Castle had their arms wrapped around each other sharing a few, brief, kisses. When they finally got to their table she knew what she had to do, and over their lovely dinner, she did.

"Castle, there's something I need to tell you." She said after sipping a drink of her wine. She probably shouldn't have it, but she chose the one with the smallest alcohol content, it was one glasses, it shouldn't do too much harm.

"What babe?" He asked looking up from his lobster.

"The baby might not be yours." She told him, feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes.

His heart sank. He already loved this baby with all his heart. How could it not be his? He feel silent for a few minutes, not noticing how much it was tearing Kate apart.

"What?" He question more aloud more than he meant as an actual question.

"There's a great chance it's yours, but it might be Wills." She told him tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god." He said under his breath.

Kate couldn't stand to see him broken like this. She got up and went to the resturant to try and dry her tears. It took a while but when she finally managed it do it, she returned to find Castle still in shock as to what he had just heard.

They finished their dinner and drove back to her apartment in an awkard silence. She knew she screwed up.

It seemed like forever before they made it to her apartment building. He didn't open the door for her. He did walk her up to her apartment though. Whether this baby was his or not, he still cared about Kate and it, and wanted to make sure they both made it home safely.

She unlocked the door not expecting to be pulled into Castle's embrace when she turned back around. He could feel her tears on his neck, and that's when he knew he was going to be by her side despite if he was the father or not. He should have told her that.

He couldn't see Kate cry any longer. He placed a soft, light kiss on the top of her forehead, and walked away.

She was alone, something she usually loved. As she closed the door behind her, she slid down the wall and sank down to the floor. She was scared, she was weak, she was alone.


	15. And Daddy Made Everything Better

**A/N: So I had this chapter wrote, then something happened and my computer died and I it. Now I'm on my way to vacation yet again, we're in the middle of Louisville, in traffic, and the gas light just came on. Go us! Anyway, here you go! Oh, expect another couple of chatpers this weekend, maybe. I'll be spending alot of my time at the hospital, so if it has Wi-Fi (it should) I'll update! If not, Sunday sometime I will. Ooh! It's almost Monday! lol!**

She cried for hours. Her body finally exhausted allowed her to get a few minutes of sleep before her phone rang. She expect Ryan or Esposito, maybe even Castle, but it wasn't, it was her dad.

She hadn't talked to her dad in a few days, he was probably worried about her. After her mom died, even when he turned to the bottle, he always made sure she was ok. There may have been times where he wasn't the best dad, but he tried, harder than any person she knew to be one.

Flicking open the phone she greeted him with a simple "hello."

"Hey baby girl! How've you been?" He asked. He was worried, she could tell.

Baby. How was she going to tell him? She had always been such a good kid, how could she tell him she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was? That didn't make her a bad person though. She was an amazing person, she just didn't know it.

She did however, know she wanted to tell him in person, and she was hungry, lunch would be perfect.

She didn't realize how long she had been caught up in her thoughts until she heard him ask "Kate?"

"Oh yea, sorry dad, I've been good. Would you want to get some lunch today?" It was later in the morning, close to eleven, perfect time for lunch.

"Don't you have to work?" He asked, she usually wasn't free for lunch.

"I'm just on-call." She didn't really know if she was on-call, but with her job, she probably was.

"Ok, um, how about Gladyss' on 25th?" He asked. Maxine's was a tiny little dinner with great southern food that Kate secretly loved. Her mother was from Kentucky and loved southern food, one of hundreds of things she inheritated from her mother.

"Sounds great. About noon?" She asked. She couldn't believe he suggested Gladyss', they had only been a handful of times since her mom died. It brough back alot of memories for the both of them.

"Perfect! I'll meet you there sweetie!" He told her.

"Ok, bye dad." She replied.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too dad." She smiled as she told him she loved him. She was the only thing that mattered to him, and soon she was going to have that with a little baby of her own, and she knew he would be the same way.

Kate shut her phone and rolled out of bed. She had only got a few hours of sleep, and it was evident. Her tear stains and puffy eyes made her realize how bad she really looked. She need to get a shower, do something with her hair, and put some make-up on.

Picking out a modest top and some dark jeans she headed into the bathroom. She hadn't experienced morning sickness yet, that was a plus. She grabbed a towel from the closet and turn the water on, letting it warm up for a few minutes. She loved hot showers, burning hot. So did her father.

She hopped in the shower and felt the water hit her shoulder. It was almost calming and relazing. The shower soon turned into a sauna and she thought of how much she would love a massage and a day at the spa right now.

The spa. That would be a great thing for her to do on her first day off. She had yet to have a day off, what was a day off even like? She had no clue. The last time she went to the spa was with Lanie and she was on call and had to leave half way through their massage.

She thought about calling Lanie, but decided she would do it later. Lanie might be busy, but without a murder she probably was just looking over old cases or playing on her phone.

Finally Kate was done with her shower. It was already 11:45. Crap. She was probably going to be late. She dried off, got dressed and did her make up in a record 7 minutes. 11:52. Should she dry her hair? It was prektty warm outside for New York, she could just let it air dry, her father loved her hair like that, it looked just like her mother. She knew she didn't have the time blow dry her hair, and decided to head on her way as she was.

She wasn't too far from 25th. A few blocks, maybe she could get there in time, you know as long as the Jonas Brothers or something weren't in town and causing a fiasco. She hated celebrities like that. What talent did they have? Ooh, they could kind of sing, well she could too, that didn't mean she had teenagers chasing after her did it? No.

Before she knew it she was at Gladyss'. She walked into find her dad at a booth, with a cup of coffee. Is that where she got her love of coffee? He always drank coffee. It didn't matter what time of day it was, he always had coffee.

"Hey dad." She sad as she approached him.

"Katie!" He replied and gave her a hug.

She missed his hugs. They were like being home again.

"Hey." She replied nervously after their hug.

She sat down and put her hands on the table. Now was the perfect time to tell him, but she couldn't think about it for too long or he'd know something was up.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." She told him. She was incredible nervous.

"Katie! That's great!" He replied excitedly. "Who's the father?"

Katie never brought guys around to meet her family. Sure she had a couple of times, but then he knew it was very serious. If it was serious enough for them to sleep together, then why didn't he meet him already? He had met Will once before, he liked him, but he thought they broke up.

"Well, dad, I don't really know." She answered, she was always honest with him.

"Well Kate," he began. He knew it wasn't his place to ask who she slept with, she had a good head on her shoulders, she knew who she slept with. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you, and my grandchild, whatever you need, anything." His words didn't make sense as he was saying them. He felt like he was out of his own body and watching this unfold from afar.

"I know, thanks dad." She told him, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Just as a tear was about to fall, her phone rang. Now was not the time for someone to be murdered, no time was, but especially now.

"Hello?" She answered. It was Ryan.

"We got a murder." He told her.

"Where?" She asked. She guessed she had to work.

"18th and Madison."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." She told him and hung up.

"You got to go baby girl?" Her dad asked. He didn't want her to go, he needed to stay and talk to her.

"Yea." She said ready to cry once again. It was amazing how she would be tough whenever work called, she wasn't about to let the boys know she was actually just a normal, emoitional girl.

"Ok, well, I love you sweetheart. Be careful." He reminded her just ask they leaned in to share another hug. "And take care of my grandbaby!"

"I will dad." That made her smile, she could already tell he was excited to be a grandpa.

With that, she left for work. Just another day back at the office for Kate Beckett NYPD, expecting mother.

**A/N: Gladyss is my great aunt, well basically my great grandmother who is very sick and is the one I am visiting in the hospital today and she is an amazing cook, that's where I got "Gladyss'" from. The whole Jonas Brothers reference is because I, like Kate, think they have no talent and I don't like them at all. (:**


	16. Until A Call Changed Things

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the time between my updates :( I had prom, a spanish grade to get up, and cheer tryouts all in the same two weeks. Go me! So here is the next installment of 'It Started With A Drink' hahaha! I feel like Jonathan Cambridge. (Inside joke ")) This chapter is more of the crime part of the story, which I have planned to have a big impact on everything so there isn't alot of Castle/Beckett fluff or even mention of the pregnancy. **

18th and Madison. She hadn't been there since she and Castle had their first "date" if you could call it that. That same little bar, someone was dead outside of it. Ironic? Maybe so.

The minute smell of the hot wings that were spilled near the crime scene hit her naustrals, the feeling of the vomit in her throat crept closer and closer to her mouth. Anyone could've noticed the look on her face and what was about to happen, luckily, Lanie was the only one who did. Kate had so much to be thankful for when it came to Lanie.

"Hey girl. You ok?" Lanie asked Kate seeing the slight green color to Kate's skin.

"Yea. Fine." Kate replied a few seconds later.

"You sure? Is it morn..." Lanie began before getting cut off by Kate.

"Lanie! Don't say anything about it."

"Sorry Kate, it's just, you are... you know, and if you're gonna be sick then you might want to tell someone before they all figure it out." The caring ME tried to remind her friend.

"I know, but I'm just not ready to." Kate told her turning her attention back to the case, she did just in time. Ryan was walking towards her.

"What do you got?" She asked him.

"Looks like a bar fight gone wrong." He answered.

"It's never that simple." Kate replied.

"Looks like it is." He began. "Guy confessed right here to hitting him, said he saw him struggling out the door after their fight, guy said he collapsed right here."

"Where's the guy?" Kate asked.

"With Darmony and Jay on his way down to the station." Ryan answered.

"Alright, um, anything else?" She asked just before her phone rang.

"Nope." He answered quickly and then walked away wondering why they call her to the scene of things when they already have it figured out.

"Hello?" She asked flipping open her phone. The call came from on unknown number, but it could have been anyone.

"I see you." The monotone voice on the other end replied.

Her eyes grew in fear. "Who is this?" She asked worried and trying to sound angry so the person wouldn't be able to hear the fear in her voice.

"Where's the fun in that Katie?"

She didn't know how to reply, but luckily her phone was up so loud that Lanie could hear it on the other line and motitioned for Esposito to come their way. Thank God for Lanie.

"What is it?" Esposito asked Lanie so quietly that he probably would have mouthed the words louder.

"Really weird call." She mouthed in reply.

He had a worried look on his face as did Kate as she listened to the monotone voice that told her couldn't wait to see her again and it didn't matter how many times Kate asked, he wasn't telling her who he was, but she knew it was no one she knew.

Then, mid sentence, the phone line went dead. He had just hung up on her, mid sentence, in his own sentence.

When she slammed her phone shut he asked her "what was that all about?"

"I don't know, someone creppy guy." She answered. She didn't want to talk about it, with her raging hormones she feared she would admit she was afraid without thinking it through.

That's when she saw Castle walking towards her with two Starbucks cups and two bearclaws. Just before another wave of morning, well actually afternoon sickness hit her she wondered if one was for him, but who was she kidding? It was for her, even if it wasn't, when she wasn't throwing up she was pretty hungry. As Castle came closer, she turned around just long enough to see a trash can, and run full speed towards it.

It would be hard to keep her secret now.


	17. Then Everything Came Crashing Down

**A/N: Alright, now so Castle/Beckett fluff, kinda... Keep the reviews comin! I love them! I read every single one! Even though I've already told you guys that... **

**Anywho, here you go!**

Castle was surprised when Beckett asked him over that night. More surprised when he found that she had cooked a lovely Thai dinner, and blown out of his mind when she asked him to cuddle with her and watch some TV. However, this next move made him feel as though he was in a dream, a crazy Beckett filled dream.

"Castle?" She asked looking up from her place in the nape of his neck.

"Hmm?" He asked quietly looking down at her.

"I'm tired." She replied, stating the obvious.

"Well come on, I'll tuck you into bed." He said beginning to move, she didn't. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her worried he had done something wrong. He wanted to hold on to her, physically and relationship wise for as long as possible.

"Tell me everything's gonna be ok."

"Everything will be ok." He told her just like she wanted to hear.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She didn't want to hear that he was fine with everything because she knew he wasn't.

"Honestly," He began. He could tell she was getting ready to face what he was about to tell her, but he also knew she needed to hear the truth. "I'm somewhat hurt that you didn't tell me that it might not be mine at first, and I think that's what hurt me the most. Either way, I want to be here for you, and this baby, whether it is mine or not, because, well Kate, I love you."

She had to let his words sink in. Those were the same things Will told her, it was a completely different situation, but look how they turned out. Every guy that said those same words seemed to leave her, and as much as she wanted to believe Castle history repeats itself.

"No." Was her only reply.

"What?" He hadn't known what had happened before, what happened with her and Will completely, and he was utterly confused.

"Don't tell me you love me." She told him in tears. She wasn't about to explain to him why though. She would never do that.

"But Kate I do, I lov..." He began, he really did love her, but he didn't know just how much those words meant to her.

"No, no you don't, so stop. Please, don't." She told him makng a b-line for her bedroom door.

"Kate, I don't know what I did, but whatever it was I'm sorry honey."

After a few minutes of silence, Kate finally spoke. "It's not your fault. Just don't tell me you love me anymore. Please."

Castle still didn't know why she would want him to do that, why she wouldn't want someone to tell her they loved her, but she could be the mother of his child. Even if the child wasn't his, he still cared a great deal about her and her happiness and if she didn't want to be told she was loved, she then didn't have to be.

"Ok." He wouldn't say it anymore, but she never said he couldn't think it or show it.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go to bed." She said slowly trying to look everywhere but in his eyes.

"Alright, um, sleep tight Kate. Sweet dreams." He told her bedroom door as she closed it shut in his face and walked out her front door.

He walked out of her apartment, quickly and silently making sure the door was locked on his way out, even though she would check it before she went to bed, everything was in order.

He didn't think of anything of the smiling mid-thirties man walking into Kate's building as he left. He didn't know about the earlier phone call, and he was too far away to hear the door crashing down and screams as he got into his cab.

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but I really want some ice cream from McDonalds, even though I'm supposed to be saving for Demi Lovato tickets who will be in my here a week after my birthday! After I buy my ice cream only... $245 more dollars to go! The tickets are only $247, that's the sad part.**


End file.
